dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Vril Dox I (New Earth)
A drone unit came to earth and fought Superman, drawing blood for research by Brainiac. After Supergirl informed Superman of Brainiac's true nature, Superman tracked Brainiac down, intending to retrieve Kandor. Brainiac beat the Man of Steel down, though, and then headed his ship towards Earth. Supergirl fought his drones fiercely, but they managed to capture her and take her on boards. Then Brainiac shrunk Metropolis and fired a missile at the Sun, planning to blow the Sun up and take the rest of the Earth with it. Supergirl stopped his missile, while Superman broke free in his ship and carried him to the surface of the Earth, where he knocked him out. However, as Superman was distracted with saving Metropolis & Kandor, Brainiac attacked the Kent farm; Jonathan Kent died as a result. New Krypton Brainiac was captured by the United States government and turned over to Project 7734. Lex Luthor attempted to flee the Project with Brainiac, but Brainiac resisted, citing a plan that he had. Last Stand of New Krypton Brainiac and Luthor attacked New Krypton, the former looking to steal the city back again. The battle against Brainiac involved Superman, Supergirl, the Legion of Super-Heroes, General Zod and his army and several thousands of Kryptonians. At the end, Brainiac 5 put a stop to his evil grand-grand-grandfather, and Vril Dox was taken to Colu and jailed. Ultimate Fate Around the time of Flashpoint, Brainiac surpassed the Source Wall and departed the boundaries of the Multiverse and linear time. At the conclusion of Flashpoint, Brainiac was technically transformed by the rewriting of the timeline into a new version of himself, for all intents and purposes. Paradoxically, the Brainiac of New Earth remained a distinct existence outside of time and reality, unto himself, until he bore witness to the secrets of the Multiverse. The expansion of his consciousness into the past and future timelines, both before the Crisis and beyond Flashpoint, had the effect of amalgamating the Brainiacs of these realities (including himself and his Prime Earth reincarnation) into an omnipotent being surpassing yet incorporating all of them. This "god-machine" Brainiac would go on to act as the driving force behind the events of Futures End and Convergence, before ultimately using his power to circumvent the first Crisis and retroactively preventing the collapse of the Pre-Crisis Multiverse. | Powers = * : Brainiac is generally believed to be the most intelligent being in the DC Universe, possessing a twelfth-level intellect that surpasses even Lex Luthor. He is capable of storing and processing trillions of minds worth of information in his data banks and Coluan brain and possesses superhuman calculation abilities, enhanced memory, and advanced understanding of mechanical engineering, bio-engineering, physics and other theoretical and applied sciences. He has been shown as being capable of feats such as shrinking entire planets, creating impenetrable force fields, absorbing information from other beings, transferring his consciousness, time travel, and even creating an army of ten thousand similarly powered probes who are each able to rival and even kill Kryptonians. His vast intellect also makes him immune to mind control. * Mental Powers ** : Brainiac is able to inhabit and control almost any technological device with little issue, allowing him to become more dangerous. ** : In the form of Milton Fine, Brainiac has shown the ability to read and control the minds of most beings with little difficulty. ** ** : Brainiac has been shown to use his mental and telepathic powers to take possession of the bodies of other beings, even being able to take over Doomsday. ** : Brainiac has been shown as able to create multiple versions of himself. * : While situated on his ship, Brainiac has shown physical capability rivaling those of a Kryptonian strengthened by yellow sunlight. it is soon made apparent that he does not need to occupy his vessel to be strong and resilient enough to battle physically as well as mentally. ** : Brainiac is frequently shown to possess incredible levels of strength that allow him to even overpower Superman while on his skullship. it is later revealed that he does not require his ** : Brainiac possesses an extraordinary level of durability to the point that he is able to withstand devastating blows from Superman without showing any signs of damage or pain. ** : Brainiac is fast enough to catch a punch thrown by Superman. This, on its own, stands as a superhuman feat. ** : As a machine, Brainiac does not require food, water, sleep or oxygen to survive. ** : Brainiac's mechanical body means that he is immune to aging. His exact age has never been specified but he was alive long before Krypton's destruction, making him several thousand years old at the least. ** : Brainiac is able to heal from most injuries with little issue and has been shown to be able to restore himself to his original state if even a single line of his code exists. | Abilities = * : Due to a mutagenetic anomaly in his biology, Vril Dox the first possessed the rare capacity for above super genius acumen. He was initially considered a 12th level intellect by the standard Coluan mental evaluation. Due to considerable biomechanical augmentation, his intellect is now far in afield's to the collective 8th level Intellect of the whole of Colu. ** ** ** ** ** * : Due to his immense power and utter ruthlessness, Brainiac is feared throughout the universe, with other beings such as General Zod and Mongul being unwilling to face him or risk being in his way. * : Brainiac spent eons reformatting his with various mechanical upgrades which served to bolster both his genius mind and resilient body. Giving him physical abilities to match his virtually peerless brilliance. | Weaknesses = * Sensory Overload: Brainiac has been defeated in the past by Superman forcing him onto Earth's atmosphere where he was overwhelmed by the sights and sounds of human society that his abilities enabled him to experience and the germs and microbes that he is not used to. * Link to Ship: Brainiac has sometimes been portrayed as being linked mentally to his ship and separating him from it without warning can disable him and separating him from it for prolonged periods drains him of much of his strength and causes his body to deteriorate. * Obsession with Control: Brainiac possesses an absolute need for control and power in any situation and is often shown becoming extremely volatile and distressed in situations where he isn't, often resulting in him making mistakes that end up seriously damaging his plans. * Psychopathic Personality: Brainiac possesses no empathy or compassion for any other sentient being and almost exclusively works alone in his schemes, aided only by machines and people whose wills he has reprogrammed to serve him. On the rare occasions where he cooperates with others beings who aren't under his mind control, he rules them through fear and will almost certainly betray them at a later date without any hesitancy or remorse. This always backfires in two ways as Superman always has a group of friends willing to fight by his side against him, and powerful people he has callously betrayed, such as Lex Luthor, have worked against him in revenge. | Equipment = * Brainiac Probe * B13 Technology | Transportation = * Brainiac's Skull Ship | Weapons = | Notes = * Superman speculates that Brainiac had some direct hand in the destruction of Krypton. * The changes to Post-Crisis New Earth continuity by Zero Hour and Infinite Crisis seem to have made some parts of Brainiac's Pre-Crisis history with Superman canonical once again, if Post-Crisis flashbacks to Silver Age/Bronze Age versions of Brainiac within the the context of Superman's historic rogues' gallery are any indication. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Brainiac (comics) | Links = * * DC Comics Encyclopedia }} Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Coluans Category:Mad Scientists Category:Cyborgs Category:Cybernetic Enhancement